Operation: WATCHING
by Winnie Beatles
Summary: Numbuh 4's cousin, Winnie, has to babysit Joey. An easy job, but will something go terribly wrong? Eh, just RR.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Here's another fanfic that will be way shorter than my other ones which will hopefully be updated soon.

Operation: W.A.T.C.H.I.N.G.

Winnie And Tot Captured Hoping Is No Gore

(I tried)

Knock knock knock 

A few loud beats of a fist rapping her front door was what woke Winifred Virginia Toruwhäteo up. She rolled off her two mattresses of a bed and got into her typical clothes: a green hoody, a pair of cuffed carpenter jeans, and a dark grey baseball cap she purposely placed backwards a top her uncombed, short mane of dark blond hair. She ran downstairs in bare feet, immediately wishing she had remembered to put her slippers on as her naked feet touched the cold, wooden floor.

She reached the door and opened it, "Yes, can Oi 'elp yeh?"

The cheery, Aussie accented voice of her aunt answered, "Whoi g'day, Winifred! Yeh 'aven't seen Wallabee aroun' boi any chance did yeh?"

Winnie smiled at her forever happy aunt Tamsa, Wallabee's mother, "'ow noice to see thee again auntie Tam! 'fraid Oi 'aven't seen that liddle dinky-di Wallabee anywhere, sorry."

Mrs. Beatles smiled at her amiable niece, "Ah well then, c'n Oi ask yeh fer a favour, Winnie?"

"Ah course, marm. Wot would that be?" asked the New Zealand girl.

"C'n yeh wotch liddle Joey fer a bit?"

Winnie was anything but unwilling, "Oi'd be overjoyed the wotch the roo fer thee!"

Mrs. Beatles chuckled merrily, "Great! Oi won't be too long. Oi 'ave a bit o' business downtown. Oi'll troi the be back aroun' three a'clock, dearie." She handed the sleeping bundle of Joey to Winnie, he snuggled closer to the girl.

Mrs. Beatles addressed Joey in a whisper, "Naow, be a good babe whoile Oi'm gone, Joey."

Joey turned over in his slumber.

Tamsa walked quickly down the porch steps, then turned around and called, "Thank yeh again, Winnie!"

Winnie watched Wally's mum leave, then gazed down at the infant that had been put temporarily in her care. She balanced him easily in one arm as she closed the front door with the other. She walked dutifully to her room with her baby cousin. Joey yawned, his small, pink tongue and single milk-white tooth showed and then vanished.

Winnie smiled and laid Joey down on her bed, tucked him in, and turned out the light. She turned to call Numbuh 4 on his communicator, but was stopped by a shrieking wail in her room. She sighed and rushed back in.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: What nice reviews I got! Thanx and w00t! So here's a little thank you by putting up the next chapter asap!

2

It was no wonder why Mrs. Beatles hadn't been able to find her son. Sector-V had been called to the moonbase for a progress report and mission logs. Numbuh 4 was being yelled at for the umpteenth time that day by Numbuh 86 for all of his disgraceful spelling mistakes.

_Brrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

He pulled out his communicator, "Yeah?"

"Wallabee, yeh careless caterwailin' cuckoo! Guess who 'as the do yer babbysittin' fer yeh because yeh wos too forgetful to wotch yer own liddle babby brother!" It was Winnie, another furious female scolding him for his own blunders.

Wally sighed, "Sor-ry, Oi thought yeh loiked wotchin' Joey."

"Oi do," Winnie huffed, "but it's why Oi 'ave the do this that angers meh, yeh clumsy cock!"

Her cousin on the other line grunted, "'ow was Oi s'pose the know that Joey needed sittin' tehday?"

"Well in the future, troi the be the one yer mum choses the wotch 'im." She sniffed.

"Foine, bye."

"Good day."

It took a few more hours to get everything done at the moonbase. It had been a bunch of boring, tedious work they all had to sort out. Sector-V now boarded their craft and took their seats. Numbuh 4 took his spot next to Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 4, who called you earlier today?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Wi-er-Numbuh 7 wos complainin' that Oi should be more responsible fer Joey. Moi mum gave 'er Joey the wotch cuz s'e couldn't foind meh," Numbuh 4 explained. "Oi'd betteh go ovuh an' see if s'e needs any 'elp."

Later…

Wally knocked on his cousin's door. He waited a few minutes but no one answered. He knocked harder, no response. He pushed on it and it swung open. Strange, Winnie was always careful about locking both doors when she was home alone.

Numbuh 4 looked inside and gasped at the scene.

Paintings hung tilted on the walls, tables had been turned over, chairs lay on their backs. There was no doubt a fight had taken place here. He felt a terrible feeling enter his stomach.

He explored around the house some more, all of it in the same condition.

"Winnie?" he cried out, "Joey?"

He stepped into Winnie's room, which was far messier than it usually was. He sat down on the bed. Who could have done this? He lied down and heard a crumpling noise. He sat back up and tried to find the source. It was a small piece of parchment with a neatly written message on it. It read:

Your mad cousin and baby brother are with me. Show up at your pool fast, or these two get it!

-4

Shock, anger, and fear were all etched on Numbuh 4's face. He ran downstairs and out of the house to get help.

Me: I need a few suggestions, what does –4 want? I'm not quite sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Oh finally I decided to get my journal out and update my original fanfic. This chapter won't be very long, but you have to read it to understand what happens in the next chapter where things get really crazy.

3

Winnie woke up dangling by her shackled wrists against a cold, stone wall. Her head ached awefully and she was sore all over. What had happened? She looked around and saw Joey was bound to her with thick coils of rope, but he was unaware of it all in his sleep. That was enough to remind Winnie of what had happened.

-4 had broken in with a hoard at his back to capture them, but that had proved a difficult task. Winnie was no softie when it came to defending her house and Joey. She had fought like mad at the numerous attackers. They all had to attack her from behind and capture her off guard and knock her out to capture her. The cowards!

Numbuh 7 roared at the cronies of –4 furiously, "None of you would dare challenge meh alone! Cads! Cowards!"

An evilly girly girl slapped Numbuh 7 across the face, "Who are yeh to speak? Silence!"

The kiwi was anything but, "Dun tell meh wot te do! No one bosses meh about!"

The prep was about to say something, when her leader's voice called, "Save your breath, Derfiniw. It will only rile you opposite more."

Eeballaw Seltaeb, -4, entered the dungeon. His evil, red-rimmed eyes stared at Winnie crazily. His longer goatie gleamed in the dim torchlight as he grinned. "Courageous fool, aren't you? Just like your cousin."

Winnie seethed, "You should talk, you rotten, dunder-headed ninny."

-4 withdrew a long, sharp skinning knife. He held it out at the impudent tomboy's throat. "I'd watch it if I were you. This dagger will take you life if you don't cooperate properly."

Winnie leaned forward slightly, letting the blade pierce her skin. She didn't even flinch as a drop of blood stained the blade. Her eyes were hard with scorn as she glared up at –4. "Oi dare yeh."

Eebal saw the mad battle light dance in her eyes. He withdrew the blade, knowing if he killed her, his bargaining power with Wally would be lost. He sneered and turned his dagger to Joey, "and him?"

Winnie brought her knees up to shield the small boy. "Yeh wouldn't."

"Just watch,"

But before he could even attempt it, Winnie bit his outstretched hand to the bone. –4 yowled, but Numbuh 7 held fast to both the hand and Joey. –4 finally wrenched his hand out of the girl's clenched mouth. He rubbed at his bleeding hand and glared at Winnie, "You've insured both of your deaths."

"Yeh can't kill meh."

Eeballaw and Derfiniw left. The battle light faded from Winnie's syes as she she gazed down at the awakened Joey. He looked up at her, confusion and fear could easily be detected in his expression. She gently nuzzled him and whispered, "It'll be alroight."

He smiled and asked in his gruff baby voice, "Joey bite t'ru wopeses?"

"Yes, please." Winnie told him.

The baby Aussie began gnawing at the thick, tightly lashed ropes. Who knew? He might be able to do it.


End file.
